


I wacthed you die with Blue flowers.

by Cornuts360



Series: Hanahaki Whouffaldi Edition [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Post-Episode: s09e10 Face The Raven, Sad Ending, Spoilers for Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornuts360/pseuds/Cornuts360
Summary: It was the story on how Blue Roses came into existence.The Doctor was too late, and Clara died in the wings of a Raven.





	I wacthed you die with Blue flowers.

Clara's scream echoed throughout the silent trap street. The Doctor simply watched the raven consume Clara in the distance. His hearts were heavy and every step he took, it was with more sadness than there was before. As he stepped through the cobbled streets towards Clara's lifeless body, a flower made its way through his throat. He covered his mouth with his hands hoping that nobody would notice. He began coughing and retching, not because of the sight before him, but because of the thorns prickling in his body. This has never happened before. A companion died right in front of him and he hasn't even confessed.

The light of his life flickered out right before him. 'Light of his life', how could he even say that when it was too late for him. As he inched closer to Clara's body, he noticed something growing. He quickly went on his knees and let go of his mouth to place his hands on Clara's cold face. He examined her and found something suffocating her. No, it wasn't suffocation, something in her mouth. He looked closer to find blue petals. Blue rose petals to be exact. 

His eyes widen in shock, "B-Blue Roses..." his voice cracked. "It was you, Clara Oswald. It has always been you. I'm so sorry I haven't said it any sooner." the Oncoming Storm was crying. As he cried, he choked out pink rose petals. 

It was now or never, alive or not. It would still kill him. No more regenerations after that. He was too weak.  
"Clara Oswald. Ever since I've met you, I always trusted you. I respected you. So much to the point where I regenerated into this mess of a TimeLord. I showed you who I really am, a 2000-year-old TimeLord because you went into my own timestream. My impossible girl." he chuckled the last bit before getting into a coughing fit.  
He continued, "I trusted you, Clara Oswald. And I loved you. When you first saw this face, I knew you wouldn't like it. You found a boyfriend and everything was worse. I began coughing more and more and choking on something in my throat. It hurts so much that I wanted it to be removed." He stopped for a brief moment to let a tear fall down. Why did he stop? No one was watching him.

The Doctor gasped and retched, choking on pink rose petals. "I was jealous and I'm so sorry about the Cybermen invasion, I'm sorry about the issues with the Zygons. I'm sorry for almost killing you on Skaro. I wish I protected you when you really needed it. I loved you so much, Clara Oswald. I thought that one day if either one of us confesses or we both do, it would be a breeze. I wouldn't have to get it removed myself. I mean, why would I do that? Lose the ability to love because you don't love me back? That's silly." he was crying now. He held Clara's hands and placed his head on her body. His body was becoming warmer and stickier. "I'm going to die, Clara. I know I say that a lot and I end up regenerating, but not this time. I'm going to die for real. I'm so sorry, Clara. But I can't after you're gone. I love you, Clara. I played Pretty Woman when you and Missy came. I know you think that it wasn't meant for you, but it really was Clara... It was for you." his voice was shakier than before, and he coughed up pink petals. Tears streaking down his face. He felt something on his wrist. He looked up to find vines with thorns around his left wrist. The Doctor looked up to find that flowers have sprouted out of her mouth and her body. 

The TimeLord looked at his right hand to find a pink rose sprouting into his palm. "I think my time is up Clara." His face was pale and sickly. His velvet jacket and clothes were torn and red from the blood. 

"I know it's too late for me to tell you this, I always loved blue roses because they didn't exist, but I love you, my Impossible Girl... " tears continued streaming down his sick face with blood mixing in. 

He began coughing violently. Desperately gasping for air. His right hand was guided to his neck to help the choking, but it only pricked his skin because of the thorns that pierced through his palms. He cried out in pain and heartache. His face buried in Clara's body. Oh, how all his choices were bad. he only injured and bled himself more. The grip on his left wrist was tightening. Cool air brushed the two and made the Doctor's blood on his skin run cold.

In pure defeat, the Doctor laid down next to his dead companion. Shaking with his right hand still on his throat. 

After what felt like an eternity of fighting torture, he stopped shaking, he choked on pink flowers and grew limp beside Clara. His hand let go of his throat revealing the gash across his neck. His hearts stopped beating. Oh, how the TimeLords would laugh at him. Death by unrequited love. What do they know about love? They probably thought it was unnecessary. The smell of roses wafted through the ait of the Trap Street. The residents left the two bodies on the streets. 

The thorns and flowers taking over the two broken bodies. The pink roses grew out of the TimeLord and made its way towards the human. The blue roses grew out of the human and mixed in with the pink roses. 

As if...  
They were holding hands.


End file.
